Toxic the Cat
"You're wasting my time... I have evil to burn!" Toxic is a purple cat with green tips. Personality Toxic is often described to be elegant and normally speaks in a formal lady-like tone. She is mostly calm, solemn and level headed, because she conceals her true feelings. Her style of fighting is very similar to ballet which is an addition to her graceful nature. (all above personality text taken from here) Toxic is not only intelligent, but also clever, and witty. She has almost an endless stream of knowledge and can always come back with a clever retort. She is quite aware of her surroundings and knows what she wants in life. She can, however, come off as arrogant. She is hard-headed, but knows how to laugh. (Text from a Hetalia quiz) Abilities & Skills Toxic has pyrokenisis powers, except her fire is instead, green. She's also somehow immune to poison. Toxic is very acrobatic and you could somewhat compare her moves to Blaze the Cat's. She can jump higher then most of the characters in the series can (excluding Blaze etc.) and also has a move called "Blazing Kick" where she jumps above her enemy then kicks her while also making her foot flame so she can burn the enemy, then she stops the flaming after the move. Weaknesses Toxic's weakness is water, since she controls fire. Water is very dangerous for her. It's alright for her to drink it, but if it touches anywhere on the outer side of her body, the flame in her will decrease. If her whole body gets covered with water, her breathing will start to slow down a little. She can also drown more easily then others. Backstory (Does this seem too mary-sueish? Sorry if it does.) Toxic was born in the same family Blaze the Cat had, and was the first princess of their Kingdom (Toxic is older than Blaze). When she was born, a magic spell was put on her (the same spell is put on all of the royals of the Sol Kingdom) that made it so if Toxic were to die, she would reincarnate in another dimension, but she would remember nothing about her past life, but would still have the same blood of their royal family in them. One day, when Toxic was only 3 years old, a massive flood came into the Sol Kingdom, and Toxic didn't manage to escape. No one could save her in time, because she drowned easily from both her young age and her weakness to water. They held a funeral when the flood stopped and they had found her body. When Toxic reincarnated, she was sent to Mobius. She was raised by a wise elderly couple, who had taught her to study everyday so she would grow very intelligent. Her family has yet to find her, with the only one being Blaze when Toxic was about 15, but she still doesn't realize Toxic is her sister. Relationships Espio the Chameleon Toxic and Espio seem to show a liking for eachother. Toxic is the one Espio talks to most and sometimes seems to act more friendly around her rather then his normal serious self. There was once a scene where Espio saved Toxic from a huge fall, and smiled at her. Toxic smiled back. This is rather unusual for his character. Many fans believe they have a romantic interest in eachother. Blaze the Cat The two are sisters but neither of them know. (I HAD TO HAVE AN EXCUSE FOR THEM BEING SO ALIKE XD) Theme Song Trivia * Toxic was originally gotten from a Sonic fan character adoptables project from Scratch, by MissAquaAnime. * Toxic coincidentally has a lot of similarities to Blaze the Cat. They are both purple, they can both control fire, they are both very acrobatic, they both have a cape-like dress and their personalities are very similar. This is just a mere coincidence while creating her. This also caused the maker of her to make them sisters, as she needed some reason for them to be so similar. * Her favorite food is chocolate mousse. Gallery Toxic le Cat Avatar.png FAIL TOXIC PIC.png|I can't draw fire :l Toxic ish Aweshum XD.png|I can't draw 8D Toxic is badass omfg.png|I. CANNOT. DRAW. Category:Cats Category:Females Category:Elemental Abilities